galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:5029, year
Didn't Ship create her "Loyalty routines" soon after the USS Tigershark was commissioned with Eric as her CO? Having them revealed in 5029 as part of the Court Martial case against Eric due to him letting her live does sound pausible. Knight Ranger (talk) 17:53, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, SHIP created them earlier, but the Routines itself were seen as a possibility to introduce real sentient super AIs like introducing them to NELSON II. The law prohibits creating senient machines on purpose, due to the many dangers and problems it could (and has) caused.(Mothermachine is the only exception and she can only create X101s and must have permission to do with something else. Mothermachine is one of the strongest voices against relaxing the true sentient machine laws and regulations, fearing abuse and perhaps machines that refuse to execute an order. The Loyality Routines (very similar to the ones Charles the robot created for Roy, but Charles sentience is not openly known.) are seen as briliant and could ensure the loyality of even a "superior" machine. So yes the SHIP did it right after Eric took command but the "final version" of these routines were analyzed and "discovered" by Engineers during SHIPS refit and repairs in 5029. The discussion if and how to use them is still ongoing, but have been introduced in several of the Tigershark follow up Prototypes. In 5050 the decision will be made to create a new system,called Union Central and it is supposed to be an Assembly Support system and it is planned to use SHIPS routines and make the new machine truly AI and sentient. (the plan is to have an uncoruptable "Gray Ghost" that is always on duty and can advise on Gray Ghost decission level situations (or assist the Gray Ghosts with Information and situation analysis) The system is expected to go online in 5080. VR what about Centrons Loyalty routines that keep him sane and stable ? Gnume (talk) 21:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Centron was not built by the Union, and evolved into a being long before Stahl took posession. Centron is can be pretty cranky , but the machine is not as intelligent as Mothermachine or as sophisticated as SHIP. He is a real computer, you know digital. Meaning most of it is programmed and he can't jump over his own shadow or go against programs. SHIP is not digital, it works like a biological brain (analog and synaptic linked) Moderm Computronics are not progammed but they learn like a child and write their own behavior patterns and thus create pathways. Digital is lnear and if you cut the line, thats the end of it (Cut the line - throw a swith ,,you know Binary code ON and OFF (1 and 0) A Synaptic Computronic writes a new path. For example the way you form words with your tounge is a sub routine of your brain happening in the speech center. But if you take out the speech center, your brain can task a new or different area and create new neural path ways. So a program that stops Centron from doing something wrong, won;t work on SHIP or other computronics as they would go around the blockage. I|t also influences your way of thinking. Centron and Stahl go well together, both only know black and white, yes and no..SHIP on the other hand takes part of chit chat (Non neccesary conversation) and during the episode with the Mini Terrans decided on her own to fire the weapons. Something Centron could not do (going around the Weapon lock out) Makes sense? VR not really. no. as by all data written so far Centron was made by the same species that made Mothermachine and he was made from the devastators original computer (seenian manufacture) and the brains of the seenian engineers. so he cannot be purely digital by that data. Gnume (talk) 05:20, May 21, 2014 (UTC) On Centron Well the true origin of the X101 will soon be revealed, but that only as a side note. The original base was Seenian and believe it or not Seenian computer tech is not as sophisicated as Union Tech (Tech Level 11 doesn't mean they were advanced in evry field of science and technology) And experts still argue today if the Seenian approach to AI might not be better after all, Tyron Suit , Master Servant and Centron were not meant to be true sentient beings. All three developed that way. Centron is an Amalgam , and yes he is sentient and has added bio components (the Seenan scientists) and other alien changes. Let's put it that way : You go to Fry's and buy all the most advanced components to a PC.You put it together and come up with a machine that is better than an Alien Ware computer. You keep tinkering and a friend of your manages to wire a Monkey brain to it (Wet link ) and you are a so good your computer manages to simulate a synaptic structure (Like the Frauenhofer Institute managed to do ). Your PC starts evolving and is as far advanced as can be, but at the very core it is still a PC and if the thing starts doing things you do not like, you can pull the plug. Same thing with Centron, and the reason the Union Fleet allowed Centron to remain the AI of the ship. As much as the Devi is famous and known to be Stahl's own, the Devi is a Union Fleet ship. It would be a terrible weapon if Centron decided to disobey orders (or Stahl deciding to go rouge) - And he has done so before. Now the Devi saved the Unions bacon during the Y'All crisis, but to integrate her into the fleet, she must be controllable and not just by Stahl.(everyone knows that the Eternal Warrior doesn't really play it safe and risks his life in sometimes "Eric like" foolish risky missions and actions. While the Devi was refitted for Union Fleet use, Centron was analyzed and to ensure his cooperation fail saves were incorporated, with the full knowledge and approval of Stahl and Centron (because it is a logical necessity) So Centron has a different kind of Loyality routine (In its case programs and a fail safe switch) This is a unique set of Programs and fail safe measures that only fit to Centron. The machine is unique. SHIP on the other hand was built from the ground up by Union Engineers and is not unique, she is a model of a series (with an initial flaw) and her routines will work on every machine of the same make (series) Centron is an Apple and Ship a PC...one runs iOS and the other MS in practice not really compatible (it is meant as an illustration) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ah. ok. but your anology fails as the lastes macs and pcs are made from the same components. just different configuration. 07:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) A little secret between you and me, I currently work for Apple and I can assure you there are worlds between Mac and PC and the compability issue between the operating systems is an issue that employs several hundred Engineers and customer support agents. Even with partitions they are not completely interchangeable. A Mercedes and a Fiat 500 are also made of the same components yet they are not really compareable. A Samsung Phone and an IPhone are made of the same components..yet you won't be able to run APPS meant for Android on an IPhone and vice versa. A Colt 45 and a Beretta 94F are made of the same components . Yet the ammo is not interchangeable. I can think of a thousand more analogies (Jesus used them to explain stuff too) So I hope you forgive me if my analogy failed in your eyes. VR